Doppelgänger
Doppelgängers '(ドプペルグンジャー ''dopuperugunjaa) are a species of humanoid monster that are capable of perfectly copying other humanoid, and rarely non-humanoid, organisms in "Highschool DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." '''Summary Doppelgängers are a fairly common, somewhat parasitic specie of humanoid monster that can perfectly shapeshift into another humanoid creature, flawlessly mimicking their appearance, personality, and even abilities. Despite this, they are unable to access memories of the host, making a small hole in their disguises. This specie relies on other humanoid species to reproduce, as a Doppelgänger is unable to breed with another Doppelgänger; despite this, they can breed with practically anything humanoid and can even meld themselves together to make a Shin Doppelgänger, which is capable of shapeshifting and exerting much more power than the host. A Doppelgänger, if unable to find a human host for its default form within the span of a week upon birth, will take to stealing the form of a non-humanoid creature such as a Centaur or even a lowly turtle. These disguises, however, are rarely any good to Doppelgängers as they are an invasive and social species that require humanoid species to reproduce; this makes it arbitrarily difficult for such Doppelgängers to reproduce. Physiology (Doppelgänger) Doppelgängers are a people of many forms. So telling the exact physiology of a Doppelgänger is impossible without understanding its True Form. The True Form of a Doppelgänger is an enigma. It is described as a frail 2 meter tall alien-like human creature with green frog-like eyes. They harbor no visible mouth or nose, making it difficult to understand how they breathe. The skin is sickly green and translucent, showing veins and organs. It also seems that they are slime-like, as they are capable of melding together and transforming seamlessly into other creatures in a way that can be likened to slime. When in this form, it becomes evident that Doppelgängers are actually genderless, as they bear neither reproductive systems or the organs that come with one. Doppelgängers hate being seen in this form and will thus manifest a single form that serves as their Default Form. Doppelgängers often create this form from a person they see as an ideal host, whom of which they proceed to kill for seemingly no reason. Some theorize it is so that they can build their own personality instead of having to mimic another. They also gain a reproductive system from it, which allows them to breed with other species. After attaining a default form, a Doppelgänger will rarely change back to its True Form, which will only happen during slumber. Whenever they see an individual with a compatible form, they will then be able to flawlessly transform into it; thus allowing them to mimic the host's appearance. They are able to mimic the host's personality and powers after extended amounts of time observing their host. These forms become what are called Mimicry Forms. The only two ways to break a Doppelgänger's disguise is to exploit their lack of memory or to see if they harbor a shadow. Doppelgängers, for some inexplicable reason, are incapable of casting a shadow even when transformed. Physiology (Shin Doppelgänger) Shin Doppelgängers are a union of two or more Doppelgängers who have bonded both physically and mentally after attaining a certain level of compassion for eachother. Shin Doppelgängers' True Forms change along with their default forms; the latter of which bears elements from each merged Doppelgänger. Standing at a height of 4 meters at minimum, Shin Doppelgängers tower over many civilized humanoid races. Their size grows with the number of melded Doppelgängers that make up their being. A Shin Doppelgänger is intimidating in its True Form as compared to its pitiful predecessor, bearing a much more menacing appearance. Despite this, it still harbors the plain, alien-like features of its predecessor. The Default Form of a Shin Doppelgänger is essentially the fusion of the Default Forms of the Doppelgängers comprising the creature. The Default Form will harbor a mixture of the merged Doppelgängers' default abilities. This form, despite the Shin Doppelgänger being much larger in its True Form, will still be as large as the race they are mimicking. Any transformation into another humanoid creature will harbor a multiplier to their power. This makes a Shin Doppelgänger impossible to fight in a one-on-one scenario as they will always be faster, stronger, smarter, etc. than the host they mimic. This form is considered a Shin Mimicry Form. Doppelgängers can decide to leave the Shin Doppelgänger form on their own accord. This is often done to preserve their own conscience as Doppelgängers who stay in the body of a Shin Doppelgänger for extended periods of time bond permanently and has their personalities erased in favor of one personality that was chosen upon the initial merging. There are cases of which Doppelgänger personalities fuse together to make one cohesive personality, but those tend to only appear in Doppelgängers who share a rather close bond. Much like their predecessor, they are unable to cast a shadow. Behavior (Doppelgänger) Doppelgängers bear a multitude of behaviors that vary based upon who or what they shapeshift into. That aside, there are two persisting behaviors that are present within their True Form and Default Form. When in their True Form, a Doppelgänger is highly reclusive. They take to the shadows and hide until they can create a Default Form, which they kill the person of whom they took that form from in order to allow them to forge their own personality. During this state, Doppelgängers are at their weakest and will flee when spotted by another organism; even fleeing from the likes of a squirrel. Due to the fact that they revert to their True Forms when sleeping, they try to find a secluded location to sleep so that nothing finds them. Despite not having mouths, they are still capable of speech; it is just a distorted version of their Default Form's voice. When in their Default Form, they will behave like the race they are mimicking. In this form, they forge their own personality to blend within their desired race. In a Mimicry Form, they behave like the person they have shapeshifted into. Behavior (Shin Doppelgänger) Shin Doppelgängers' behaviors and personalities are a tad more complex. This change is mostly within their Default Form and True Form, with it rarely leaking out into their Mimicry Forms. When in their True Form, Shin Doppelgängers will exhibit a much more dominating attitude. Instead of running on sight, they will instead proceed to pursue until the witness flees the area. Their menacing appearance and massive size make them an imposing sight, so most races would rather avoid confronting such an eerie creature. Much like their predecessor, they are at their weakest in this form; but don't let that hide the fact that they are still dangerous to confront alone. When in their Default Form, their personality will either become a mixture of the default personalities of the melded Doppelgängers or become one of said personalities. This can lead to rather interesting results as the personalities, indiscriminate of how different they are, can all meld perfectly into the Shin Doppelgänger's default personality. When in a Shin Mimicry Form, their default personality tends to leak into the personality of their Shin Mimicry Forms on rare occasions, making them less efficient in disguising as compared to their predecessors. Abilities (Doppelgänger) Shapeshifting: The most notable ability and their calling card; Doppelgängers are masters in shapeshifting. There are few other species who can shapshift they way a Doppelgänger does. Any humanoid creature they encounter can be transformed into at will. Allowing them to even transform into humanoid dragons if the singular Doppelgänger could withstand the power of a dragon residing within their body. Personality Mimicry: Doppelgängers are capable of mimicking the personalities of other creatures flawlessly. They have to observe the target for a short time before they can master mimicking the host's personality. Ability Mimicry: These creatures are capable of mimicking the abilities and techniques of their hosts flawlessly. Even abilities that are reserved for a select race are not safe, as a Doppelgänger can and will mimic this too. Allowing them to access Youjutsu, a form of spellcraft unique to Youkai, or even a Belial's Worthlessness ability. They are only capable of mimicking the natural abilities of their hosts. Leaving them unable to mimic the effects of items such as Sacred Gears. Attribute Mimicry: Doppelgängers are also capable of perfectly mimicking the attributes their host bears. For example, if the host is well attuned with magic, a Doppelgänger than use the host as a Mimicry Form to attain that level of magical power. They are only capable of mimicking the natural attributes of their hosts. Leaving them unable to mimic the effects of items such as Sacred Gears. Abilities (Shin Doppelgänger) Doppelgänger Abilities: A Shin Doppelgänger has access to all abilities at the disposal of a normal Doppelgänger as a Shin Doppelgänger is merely a union of multiple Doppelgängers. Proportional Power: The power Shin Doppelgängers possess in both their Default Form and Mimicry Forms is amplified by the number of Doppelgängers that make up the union. This allows them to outperform their host is practically every way possible. Boundless Ability Pool: Shin Doppelgängers are some of the most versatile creatures in existence. They are capable of learning a plethora of abilities when in their Default Form that consists of all the abilities the merged Doppelgängers possessed within their Default Forms. They are able to learn more and more for as long as they merge with more Doppelgängers. Weaknesses (Doppelgänger & Shin Doppelgänger) * Doppelgängers and Shin Doppelgängers are rather weak when in their True Forms, making it important for them to transform whenever possible. * Doppelgängers and Shin Doppelgängers can mimic the appearances of significantly stronger beings, but not their powers as their bodies can only withstand so much power before they reach their limit. Shin Doppelgängers, however, are capable of withstanding quite a large amount of power before reaching their limit. This limit only rises as more Doppelgängers merge with it. * Doppelgängers and Shin Doppelgängers are incapable of casting shadows; this creates a hole in their disguises they desperately rely on. * Doppelgängers can only increase their population through other humanoid species. They are unable to reproduce with each other even after attaining a Default Form. * Doppelgängers can be defeated easily via viewing their reflections. Their reflected image displays their True Forms, which causes great distress and even pain in the Doppelgänger being viewed. This only seems to apply to viewing reflections and not the real thing. It is uncertain, yet likely, that the same would apply to a Shin-Doppelgänger but on a more intense scale. * For some reason, they're afraid of chameleons and other color-changing organisms. * Shin Doppelgängers are easily influenced by mind manipulation magics and abilities. This is believed to be due to the multiple consciences that comprise a Shin Doppelgänger. Members (Doppelgänger) Em Nemes is a Doppelgänger/Human Hybrid and twin of Eve Nemes. It took its Default Form from a dangerous Stray Devil with black hair. It has not stated how it killed the Devil. After taking this form, it was able to utilize the powers of a Devil along with the Stray's main ability umbrakinesis (the ability to manipulate and generate darkness). This makes it rather lethal considering it can block out light, allowing it to utilize dangerous stealth attacks. Due to an odd occurrence that happened to it while in the womb, its left eye is black and red to match its siblings's right eye. Em prefers being identified as a female. Eve Nemes is a Doppelgänger/Human Hybrid and twin of Em Nemes. It took its Default Form from an Angel with white hair. How it was able to kill the Angel afterwards remains a mystery. After taking an Angel as a Default Form, Eve was capable of utilizing the powers of an Angel in its Default Form, making it rather dangerous to Devils and Fallen Angels. Due to an odd occurrence that happened to it while in the womb, its right eye is black and red to match its sibling's left eye. Eve prefers being identified as a female. Members (Shin Doppelgänger) X is a Shin Doppelgänger consisting of 10 different Doppelgängers who have permanently fused into one being. As a result, it is a rather powerful Shin Doppelgänger with a multitude of abilities. Due to its mixture, X's True Form is a 20 meter tall giant. It is also a mixture of many different species due to its union. It is considered a prime example of what a Doppelgänger is; an enigmatic creature that bears no known origin. It is a Shin Doppelgänger that had one personality randomly selected instead of having an amalgamation. Despite its grim existence, it isn't considered evil. X prefers to be identified as a male. Trivia * The reason Doppelgängers and Shin Doppelgängers fear color-changing creatures is because they feel that they are untrustworthy. ** This is ironic considering the nature of Doppelgängers and Shin Doppelgängers. * Em's name is derived from the word "emulate" while Eve's name is derived from the word "evolve." * X's name, while unoriginal, is meant to reference the number of Doppelgängers within it as the roman numeral for the number 10 happens to be X. * They are often what the Human World mistakes for aliens. * The fact that they kill the person they model their Default Forms after is a reference to the mythological aspect that states that one dies shortly after meeting their doppelganger. * A Doppelgänger's genetics stay the same even after transforming. * Theoretically, a Doppelgänger can take on a default form in the shape of a Dragon with all of its powers intact; but the only way for one to do this is for it to be lucky enough to kill a Dragon in its infantile stage since attacking a full grown one would lead to instant death. * The author had to go through the entire page adding accent marks to every instance of "Doppelganger" in order to be entymologically correct. Category:Fanon Species Category:Fanon Terminology